Mistakes
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: It is years later at the Park and everyone, especially Rigby, has grown into their looks. But what happens when Mordecai has taken a liking to the new Rigby? Will he be able to tell his Best friend his feelings? Warning: YAOI, Rigby X Mordecai


**Theme: Rigby X Mordecai  
>Summary: It is years later and Rigby has grown full size like his brother, but it also seems Mordecai has taken a liking to him now. How will Mordecai tell his best friend about his feelings? One-Shot<br>Rated: T+**

**Mistakes**

Mordecai stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, admiring himself a little. It has been year now that he and Rigby have worked at the park, and things have changed dramatically. Benson has gotten slightly older, but he is still able to yell and threaten to fire them all the same. Pops has gotten older as well and is now needing more help to get around the house, which everyone is willing to. Skips has, if possible, has gotten more stronger it seems. Muscle man is starting to lose weight slowly, with the help of High five ghost, but is still his same annoying self. Mordecai himself has gotten a little well-built, but is still the same height and skinniness he has always been. And Rigby? He has changed the most out of everyone. He had gotten stronger, taller, and a little more mature in his actions. If anything he is the spitting image of his little brother now, which is good, it just took him a while to mature.  
>Mordecai blushed when he thought of Rigby. The problem about the change was that his feelings had matured as well, and found that he wasn't all that into girls anymore. With that, he started developing feelings towards his best friend. The first person to figure out his feelings, believe it or not, was Benson. He noticed how zoned out Mordecai would be when Rigby walked into the living room one day, so he took him into the kitchen and had a long talk with him. Mordecai smiled, remembering how Benson would smirk every time he would deny his feelings for his friend. But after a while, Benson had cracked him and he confessed everything to his boss. Some other people knew like Skips, Pops, High Five Ghost and even Margaret. The people he knew he could trust with his secret. The only thing Rigby knew was that he was gay and nothing else, he had no idea of Mordecai's crush on him. Mordecai sighed, he was taken out of his thought when the door was knocked on.<p>

"Hey Mordecai, you alright in there?" Benson asked on the other side of the door, in sort of a soft comforting tone to his voice. He and Benson had gotten closer after Mordecai's confession; Benson supposedly felt the need to be the adult figure for him now. Mordecai turned around and opened the door, starring back at a concerned Benson. He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ok" Benson sighed and walk in the bathroom and stood next to Mordecai, he closed the door and turned to him.

"I am just worried is all, I saw you come in here and didn't see you come out since" Mordecai shifted uncomfortably where he stood, Benson smirked. "Is it because of Rigby?" Mordecai nodded.

"I feel like I should tell him, but I am scared of what he will say or think of me" Benson nodded, than a thought came to mind.

"Well I don't mean to alarm you, but Rigby left to the coffee shop to talk to Eileen about going to the movies with him or something" Mordecai's eyes widened.

"What! Why?" Benson shrugged.

"If I were you Mordecai, I would tell him pretty soon" With that Benson left the bathroom, with a pleasant smirk on his face. Mordecai was stunned for a moment or two, but shook his head and started running out the door. He got in the gold cart and started driving toward the shop, determined to get what he wanted. Once he arrived there, he burst through the doors, but saw no Rigby in sight. He sighed in frustration and sat at his and Rigby's usual table, soon being accompanied by Margaret.

"Hey Mordecai, what's the matter?" Mordecai shook his head sadly, but she seemed to get what his distress was about. "Are you looking for Rigby?" Mordecai's expression lightened up a little and he nodded.

"Have you seen him? Benson said he was coming here to talk to Eileen" Margaret shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him all day" Mordecai nodded sadly, but the bell on the door was sounded. Rigby walked, noticed Mordecai and smiled. Making said Blue Jay blush. Margaret giggled. "Good luck" As soon as she left, Rigby started walking over to Mordecai. He sat next to his best friend and smiled widely.

"Hey Mordecai, I haven't seen you all day bro!" Rigby chuckled and placed his hand on Mordecai's shoulder, he noticed he tensed up a bit and looked at him with concern. "You ok Mordecai? You seem really tense lately" Mordecai swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I-I'm fine, thanks though" He said rather quickly, he turned his head refusing to look at his crush in the eyes. Rigby narrowed his eyes, he knew well when Mordecai was lying, and he didn't like to be lied to by his best friend.

"Come on man, you seem really bothered by something. What wrong?" Mordecai shook his head.

"I don't think I can tell you" Rigby sighed in defeat, he wanted to know what was bothering his friend, but he respected him enough to let it slide for now. He shrugged and let go of Mordecai's shoulder.

"So, what are you doing here today?" Rigby asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh… just chilling I guess" An awkward silence came upon them. "W-What about you?" Rigby turned to him, and shrugged.

"Thought I would get a coffee, hang out for a little bit" Mordecai blinked, dumbfounded.

"Y-You mean you're not here for Eileen?" Rigby raised an eyebrow.

"No, why?"

"Well Benson said that you were going to ask her out to the movies" Rigby burst into laughter, making Mordecai jump in surprise.

"Eileen is my friend, why would I ask her out? I don't even feel that way about her." Mordecai's heart skipped a beat, he was so happy that he might have a chance now. That is if he was willing to take a chance. He took in a deep breath and turned to Rigby hesitantly.

"Rigby, can I tell you something?" Rigby eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Sure Mordecai, what is it?" Rigby noticed how Mordecai kept fidgeting and how it was taking him a while to say anything to him, he smirked slightly. Why not have some fun with this? Rigby wrapped his right arm around his waist, while his left hand rested on the other's leg. "Come on Mordecai, you know you can tell me anything. We are close friends after all…" Rigby smirked widely and whispered in Mordecai's ear "Really close friends" He looked at Mordecai to see his face engulfed in a red blush, making him burst in laughter once again. "Oh boy, you are so hilarious Mordecai. It's as if you have a crush on me or something" Rigby kept laughing, until he realized he was the only one laughing. He looked over questioningly and saw tears rolling down Mordecai's face, he removed his hands and gasped slightly. "Mordecai? What's wrong?" He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but was broodily slapped away. Mordecai stood up and glared at Rigby, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"Well if you think it's so funny, then screw you Rigby. Honestly, I thought you had matured after all these years. But it turns out, your no better than a jerk. THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE RIGBY, A BIG FAT JERK!" And that said, Mordecai ran out of the café in tears. Leaving Rigby, in utter shock and confusion, what made Mordecai so angry? Margaret walked over with two cups of coffee in both hands.

"Hey Rigby, where did Mordecai go? And why in such a hurry?" Rigby shrugged.

"I'm not really sure what happened" Margaret sat next to him.

"Tell me about it" Rigby nodded, and told her about all that happened before Mordecai ran out of the café. After he was done explaining, Margaret sighed an massaged her temples. "I can't believe him"

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked, Margaret shook her head.

"He is probably going to hate me for this, but I guess I have no choice now" Rigby raised an eyebrow and Margaret sighed again. "Rigby… Mordecai has a crush on you. And he has for a while now" It hit Rigby like a ton of bricks were just thrown at him, how did he not see this before? And how could he say that stuff to him? Sure he didn't know about his crush, but it was still rude.

"Oh no, I have to go apologize to Mordecai" Margaret nodded as Rigby ran out of the café, and to the park. When he arrived he burst through the door, nearly scaring Benson out of his wits. "Where's Mordecai?" Rigby asked, his breathing out of order.

"He went into your guys' room, is he ok? He came through the doors just crying and went into the room, he hasn't come out since" Rigby sighed.

"It's complicated, I'll tell you later" Rigby said, before running upstairs. When he was gone, Benson smirked.

"Looks like my lie worked, the two are so in love with each other" He said, before walking into the living room.  
>Rigby stopped near his and Mordecai's room to see skips leaning on the door frame, his eyes widening when he saw Rigby. Said person walked up to him, and skips blocked the door with his huge body.<p>

"Sorry Rigby, Mordecai instructed me to guard the door. He says he doesn't want to see you for a while" He said in his raspy voice, Rigby growled and opened his mouth to protest. But Pops interrupted their conversation.

"Oh Skips, could you help me for a second? I am in need of help to fix my music player, it has broken and I need you to fix it for me" Skips' eyebrows furrowed together.

"Uh not right now Pops. Mordecai needed me to guard the door from Rigby-Ah!" Pops took hold of his furry paw and dragged him down the hall.

"Oh it will only take a few minutes!" Skips didn't protest, but let him drag him away from his post. Before they disappeared, Pops turned to Rigby and winked at him. Rigby smiled as they left, thankful for what Pops did. He turned to the door in front of him, and took a breath inward, slowly opening the door to peek inside. He looked around a little, not finding anything on his side of the room. Then he turned to Mordecai's side, his eyes widened. The whole bed was covered in a fine blanket of used tissues, kind of odd considering a girl would probably do this and not a guy. But he did hurt Mordecai pretty badly, and he felt guilty for that reason. He noticed a lump under the covers; Mordecai must have cried himself to sleep. Poor thing. Rigby tip toed inside and quietly closed the door behind him, Making his way to his side of the room. He sat on the side of his bed, which he bought years ago after realizing he was too big for the trampoline. He stared a Mordecai for a while, seeing his sleeping face made him even more guilty. Some left over tears lay on his face, so he walked over a gently wiped them away with his paw. This action did not go unnoticed though, for Mordecai woke up and looked at Rigby half awake. Rigby smiled at Mordecai Sheepishly, but his eyes widened at the large raccoon and soon found himself hitting his crush in the face hard with a tissue box that was beside him. Rigby stood up and staggered backwards, holding his face.

"Ow! Dude what was that for?" Suddenly one of Mordecai's pillows hit him in the gut, it didn't hurt but he looked at Mordecai confused. Mordecai, who held his other pillow in a throwing position, shrugged.

"I had nothing else to throw at you" Rigby sighed "Besides the point, what are you doing here? I don't want to talk to you or see you!"

"I came to apologize" Mordecai glared.

"Apology not accepted" He threw the last pillow but Rigby dodged it, Rigby growled. He ran to the bed and quickly pinned Mordecai, trapping his wrists above the blue jay's head while straddling him. Mordecai struggled under Rigby's huge body, kicking and trying to punch him. But nothing worked.

"GAH! I hate that you're so heavy!" Rigby chuckled.

"Hey, don't hate me because I had a better growth spurt than you" He smirked down at Mordecai, who blushed madly.

"S-SHUT UP DUDE. AND GET OFF OF ME!" Mordecai yelled back, Rigby frowned.

"Not until I get a say in the situation" Mordecai sighed after a couple second of struggling and calmed down, he glared up at Rigby.

"Fine, but go quickly before I lose my interest" Rigby growled, he can be so temper mental sometimes.

"Alright…" Rigby sighed and began "I am sorry, for starters. I'm sorry I said all that stuff, I had no idea you had a crush on me, honest" Mordecai gasped.

"How did you find out?" Rigby bit his tongue.

"Um, well I-"

"Margaret told you didn't she?" Rigby nodded, he sighed. "Go on"

"Ok, well all I want to say Mordecai is, I'm sorry. I hurt you, and your feelings are more important to me than anything. Your my bro, and you always will be. No matter what comes between us, ok?" Mordecai was stunned by the apology, but he was also grateful and touched by it. He turned his head to the side to think, averting his eyes from Rigby's. As he did this, he didn't noticed Rigby bending down and pressing his muzzle on Mordecai's neck. He gasped when he felt Rigby kiss and lick his feathers, digging past them to get to the blue jay's skin. Mordecai blushed and closed his eyes. Slightly extending his neck, as if to back away from Rigby.

"AH! Rigby s-stop that feels weird" Rigby smirked and licked his friends neck, making him whimper.

"But I thought this is what you wanted?" He said teasingly, Mordecai whimpered again and blushed a bright red.

"W-Well yeah, but isn't this going a little too fast?" Rigby chuckled as he slid one of his hands down Mordecai's arm and past his chest, gently stroking his thigh and waist. Mordecai gasped when he felt a hand invade his privacy area, his eyes widening as he clenched the sheets on his mattress.

"Well I won't stop until you accept my apology…" With that he hiked up Mordecai's leg and stroked that as well "Not that you could complain to this" He received another cute whimper from Mordecai in response, he licked his neck again. But this time Mordecai extended his neck for more access, letting a breathily moan escape his throat. This enticed Rigby tenfold, so he raised his head and gently kissed Mordecai. He was surprised at Rigby's bold action towards him, his heart started pounding madly and he wasn't sure what to do. He closed his eyes and rested his free hand on Rigby's cheek, their kiss got deeper and harder. Rigby slid his tongue into his friends mouth, who hesitantly played along with the raccoons tactics. After what felt like hours, which were only a few minutes, the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. They both panted heavily.

"So… do you accept my apology?" Rigby asked after a few moments, Mordecai looked to the side as he thought. He was about to answer, but the door opened.

"Hey Mordecai are you-"Skips stopped at the doorway, or more like froze with his mouth wide open. Mordecai blushed and Rigby got off of him, and sat by his side.

"Skips, I can explain!" But before he could explain, he shut the door and left. Leaving the two alone again. They looked at each other and shrugged, Mordecai sighed. He laid down again, but rested his head on Rigby's lap. Rigby smiled and started to pet his head, Mordecai closed his eyes and let his crush do what he wanted. After a while, while Rigby played with Mordecai feathers on his head, he broke the silence.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" Mordecai opened his eyes, but didn't make eye contact.

"Only if you tell me one thing" Rigby nodded.

"Sure, anything" Mordecai blushed.

"Tell me that… you love me, so that I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you" Mordecai didn't dare to look at Rigby, being too afraid of his expression. He felt Rigby continue to play with his blue feathers, but heard him sigh.

"Mordecai…" He shut his eyes tightly, knowing that Rigby was going to turn him down. Then what he said surprised him: "I love you man, with all my heart. There is so much love I want to give you, that I have none left for me" Mordecai's eyes widened, that was probably the most mature thing Rigby has ever said to him. "But you know, I would probably leave at least 10 or 20% left for me maybe" Mordecai half sigh and half chuckled and smiled, now that was the Rigby he knew and loved. He sat up and looked at Rigby, his face now serious.

"You really mean all that?" Rigby smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Since this whole situation started, it made me realize how much I care for you, and how much I want to be with you" Mordecai blushed.

"Then does that mean… we are together?" Rigby chuckled.

"Only if you're up to it-"

"YES!" Mordecai interrupted with haste, he shut his mouth quickly. "I-I mean, I would love to-NO! I w-would like to, I-"Rigby started laughing.

"Dude you are SO crushing on me big time" Mordecai blushed and glared at him.

"I am not dude!"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am n-"Rigby smiled and tilted Mordecai's beak with his finger, giving him a kiss to get him to shut up. This worked out for a while; Mordecai had been distracted and was happy with his new relationship now. He heard the door open and broke the kiss with his new lover, it was Benson. He smirked at the two while Skips was behind him, looking at them rather questioningly. Benson chuckled.

"I knew my plan would work" Mordecai rolled his eyes, as Rigby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figure it out after a while that you lied about the whole 'Eileen and Rigby going out' thing. And you so owe me" Benson chuckled at Mordecai.

"Wait, so you told him that?" Rigby asked, Benson nodded. "Ew, why would you say that!" He turned to Mordecai "And you, why would you ever think I would date her? You know I have been turning her down for years" Mordecai smiled apologetically and hugged him.

"Sorry?" Rigby hugged him back and smiled.

"No need to apologize lover" Skips gasped.

"You two are together?" Mordecai laughed while Rigby raised an eyebrow, Benson place a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep up with us here Skips" Everyone laughed as Skips glared at them.  
>For the next few weeks or so, the two made their relationship more and more noticeable to people. At first it started out with secret hand holdings from Mordecai, which Rigby got him to show it more in public. Now they are able to hold hands, hug and even kiss in public. It was pretty easy for people to accept them, it took Eileen a while to let go of Rigby though. Rigby really wanted people to know they were together, even more then Mordecai. Whenever a woman or a man would even look at Mordecai, he would do such corny things. He would do thinks like hold his hand when he was raking or painting the shed, kiss him after taking a sip of coffee, or even make him sit on his lap while waiting for the bus. Today though, Benson decided to take everyone out to their favorite Chinese restaurant for a celebration. In the middle of dinner, Benson stood up and held his glass out.<p>

"Well I think I should call a toast, to the new couple that we took so long to get together" He held up his glass like everyone else, Rigby and Mordecai being too flattered to do so themselves.

"Ah Benson, you don't need to do this for us man" Mordecai said, Rigby's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yes I do, I have waited too long for you guys to get together. And now that you finally are, I think we need to celebrate that" Benson chuckled at them.

"Oh I am just so happy for you two" Pops said in his cheery voice. "You two were always a perfect match, it's as if you were meant for each other"

"Hey, you want to know who else is meant for each other!" Everyone sighed at Muscle Man and before he could reply, they all said.

"Your mom" Muscle Man laughed and gave High Five Ghost a High Five.

"Man that never gets old" Everyone laughed at Muscle Man's personality; he really has not changed much over the years. After a few minutes of eating a conversing, Skips began talking.

"I can't believe how long it took you two to make up after that fight. I mean you would have had to hurt him pretty badly, since Mordecai cried for so long in the room. I thought you two were going to quit being friends or something" Rigby laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, that would have been a disaster" Mordecai rolled his eyes and kissed Rigby on the cheek to get him to calm down.

"Yeah yeah, but that's all in the past. The important thing is the future right now" Benson said, trying to change the subject. Everyone nodded and agreed. While they started their own conversation again, Benson leaned over to talk to Rigby. "And hopefully in the future, you won't make any more mistakes like that one. Because I am so not helping you guys out anymore with love issues" Rigby laughed at his boss.

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful" Benson nodded. "And Benson?"

"Hmm?" Benson replied.

"Thanks… for everything" Benson smiled warmly.

"You're welcome guys" The two went back to their meals, but not until Rigby placed a kiss on Mordecai's cheek. The two smiled and looked into each other's eyes, happy to be finally together.

**The End**

**OMG, I am tired that's for sure. I recently got into this pairing. But I didn't like how people always made Mordecai the top, I see him of more of an Uke then a Seme. But that's just me. Plus making this Fic was pretty hard considering how short Rigby is, so I made him older and to look more like his brother. It worked out for me, lol. **

**I like how in one part in there, I actually quoted some from Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing. I think it says 'There is so much love for you in my heart, that there is none left for me', I like that quote so I used it in here.**

**Onto another note, I am STARTING to write a little bit of Chapter 4 on Paranormal Twilight, but it is still pretty hard, I am getting some great ideas here and trying to contribute some of them together into one chapter. But for those of you that are reading this fic and have never read any of my other ones, I bed you to read either 'Paranormal Twilight' or "Injuries to the Body and Heart' and tell me what I could do in the next chapter. I have major writers block for those two, hence why I am writing so many One-Shots lately. Not that I am complaining.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this story, I sure do. So R&R!**


End file.
